Befriending a Monster
by Petchricor
Summary: While running from Locus's soldiers Tucker runs into an old enemy. Running, injuries and a friendship that may or may not be forbidden. Tucker will learn from each encounter something new *rated T for wiggle room*
1. Attack!

**This is the first part in a mini series I'll be doing. It wont be too long but I promise I'll do my best to keep it interesting. I am working on the next chapter of The Daughter of Valhalla, so don't sweat it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

They were scattered everywhere, some alone and some in pairs, with Locus and his men hot on their heels. They had been walking straight into a trap, go figure, with their luck they shouldn't be surprised, in fact they should have been prepared. After the ambush Carolina ordered them to scatter and they did without hesitation, Tucker didn't know who was captured and who wasn't as he ran through the trees as fast as he could. He never thought he'd be so thankful for Wash's training. Tucker skidded under the roots of a large tree and forced his breathing to quiet as he heard the soldiers run passed him, but he didn't dare move. He sat perfectly still for quite some time, his muscles cramped but he knew that if he moved he'd risk being heard and he couldn't take that chance. After what felt like hours he finally heard them running back toward where they came, when Tucker when sure they had gone he quietly and quickly crawled from his hiding place. He had a feeling in his gut that they others had been captured, or at least most of them, and he felt his stomach drop.

"Fuck," he muttered and stood up, turning and running away from them. He had to find the rebels or something, he had to help somehow, but how? Tucker stopped and turned to look behind him, going cold when he heard Caboose screamed in pain. No, he couldn't fall for it, they were luring him and whoever wasn't there in and he couldn't let them do that to him. Tucker took a deep breath and turned to run again, grunting when he rammed into thin air. "Ow, what the fuck?" Tucker backed up and looked in front of him, seeing nothing. "What the-" A deep, familiar growl made Tucker shiver. There was a soft _click_ and Tucker watched in horror as the Meta slowly appeared in front of him. "Oh, heh, hi there. You're, uh, not still angry about that whole, cliff thing, right? Heh." The Meta snarled angrily. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Tucker screamed and ran for dear life. He ran down the hill, trying not to trip to badly over the rocks, never stopping to look back. That didn't change a thing.

Tucker screamed as the Meta leaped over him and Tucker skidded to a halt, staring in horror at the muscle mass before him that snarled. The Meta's black hair was untamed and wild like an animals, his eyes completely black. His face was covering in scars and his armor was falling apart, but that didn't seem to stop him. Tucker chuckled nervously and crawled back. The Meta roared and Tucker scrambled to his feet and ran, hearing the Meta's heavy footsteps right behind him. Tucker screeched like an animal as he was grabbed by the back of the armor and swung around then into a tree. Tucker coughed and looked up at the Meta. Tucker didn't hesitate to grab his sword and stab it into the Meta's side. The Meta roared in pain and Tucker took the moment to bolt quickly. The Meta roared again, this time in fury, and followed behind. Tucker turned and ran downhill, the slope was deep and covered in rocks. Sharp rocks.

"Fuck!" Tucker cried out as he grabbed onto the trees around him as his feet struggled to keep him upright as he stumbled down the hill, the sharper rocks stabbing through his boots. He could hear the Meta coming up behind him, growling and roaring all the way. "This is _not_ a good day to die damnit!" Tucker lept to lever ground and took off running again. Tucker stumbled from the vibrations that came from the Meta's impacted but he managed to catch himself and kept running. "Come on, come on." Tucker didn't know who he was talking to and he really didn't care, he just kept running as quickly as he could. "Whoa!" Tucker skidded to a halt as the Meta used a tree to swing around in front of him. "What the fuck?!" Tucker turned and ran downhill again. "You motherfucker!"

Tucker tripped over a rock and quickly turned it into a flip so he landed on level ground again. Tucker didn't have any time to relish in the fact that he landed on his feet before he was running again. Tucker looked back and instantly regretted it, the Meta was far closer than he would have liked. He looked forward and regretted it again. CLIFF! Tucker came to a skidding halt but it wasn't soon enough, he went sailing over the edge and fell. _Crack!_ Tucker cried out in pain as his left leg gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Tucker heard laughter and looked up. Felix.

"Ah, there he is. That's the last one." Tucker looked right up at Wash, the fear was on his face and in his eyes and in his soul. Wash could sense it and his face drained of color. Tucker shoved himself up and scrambled back until he was against the rocks. "Yeah, you're gonna get real far on that broken leg." Tucker wanted to glare at Felix but his fear didn't let him.

"It's not you I'm getting away from." Felix and Locus looked at him. Everyone nearly fell over and Tucker covered his head as the Meta crashed into the ground, standing up dramatically slow. He looked at everyone around him with a low growl and the soldiers backed away slowly, guns raised. "It's him that I'm scared of." One of the soldiers fired and the Meta roared. "And you just made him mad. Better run." The soldiers screamed, some ran and some shot and some did both, but Wash and the Sim. Troopers all hit the floor and covered their heads if they could, letting the chaos overlook them for now. The Meta roared, killing many of the men that hadn't already retreated. When the noise ceased and silence came, a few of them braved to look up.

"He's gone." Tucker looked up when Wash spoke up and saw that he was right, the Meta was gone. "Come on. Caboose, help me get Tucker." Caboose nodded and followed Wash over, the two of them easily picking him up. The others grabbed what guns there were and made sure there were loaded before they headed off. Even though Tucker wasn't eager to repeat the experience, he was sure glad he ran into the Meta. Just this once.

* * *

**And that's a wrap~ The next chapter will be out ASAP **

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Flames

**This story isn't just going to be about the Meta and Tucker, that would be boring. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Tucker never thought he'd run into the Meta a second time, but it happened. It was weeks after the first encounter and even though his leg wasn't fully healed Tucker was up and about. He was currently scouting the forest around their camp, he had a gun and was fully capable of defending himself at least until someone came as backup. Tucker liked scout duty, he was left to his own thoughts without interruption. It gave him a lot of time to think things through, like how many ways he could hurt Felix without it being tedious and wasting time. That was one of Tucker's favorite pastimes on his patrol. This day however was different. Tucker had just wondering if it was actually possibly to hang Felix by his toes effectively when he heard it, a lot growl that startled him to the ground without thought. At the time he wasn't even sure if it was the Meta, but he wasn't taking any chances. Tucker heard the footsteps and that's when he knew that it was, for certain, the Meta was that approaching him. Tucker shook and didn't know what to do, if he shot that would make him mad and that wouldn't be pretty, if he called for help that might also make him mad. This was such a bad spot to be in right now.

There was a soft growl and Tucker slowly looked up to see the Meta looking straight down at him. Tucker remembered something Wyoming had said a long, long time again. _I always get my man._ Did the Meta work that way too? Tucker just stared up at the Meta, silent and still, not sure what to expect from him. Those black eyes behind that dark hair made him look wild and untamed, he reminded Tucker of those stories he heard as a kid, about wild stallions that ran the plains of the wild west. Those were his favorite stories. The Meta hadn't moved, just staring down at him. Tucker took a deep breath and very slowly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off of the Meta, who actually took a step or two back as Tucker got to his feet. When Tucker finally stood they both stared at each other in silence, sizing each other up and possibly looking for weak points. The Meta snarled when Tucker reached for his weapon.

"Whoa, hey, easy there big fella. Watch this." Tucker knew he was crazy even before he removed the gun from his side and tossed it away at the tree, but something in him said that it didn't matter. "See?" The Meta eyed Tucker oddly and took a half step back. Tucker stared at him and the Meta tilted his head, Tucker did the same. They stayed that way for awhile, then Tucker stopped first. The Meta righted his head as well. Tucker gulped and slowly reached a hand out, like one might do when hold a treat out to an unsure dog. The Meta stared at the hand for a long time as Tucker held it there, not moving. The Meta ever so slowly reached his hand out too, his eyes twitching between Tucker and his hand as if expecting him to attack but also secretly hoping he didn't. Tucker didn't dare move, he hardly breathed. When the Meta's hand rested against his he felt himself relax. The Meta tilted his head at this and suddenly moved closer. Tucker was startled by the sudden advance but did his best not to let it show.

The Meta looked Tucker all over for quite some time, examining his armor and whatnot. Tucker was practically giggling inside his helmet at the sight. After a few moments the Meta stopped and tilted his head at Tucker, Tucker tilted his back. The Meta looked at Tucker's hand again and raised it so the palm was facing him, the back of Tucker's hand facing himself. The Meta raised his own hand to be flat against it so that their hands matched perfectly aside from size. The Meta stared at it intently before looking at Tucker. Tucker blinked. He swore he saw some form of humanity in there, almost like a dawning realization, as if the Meta was trying to tell him something very important. Tucker felt as though he wasn't looking at the Meta anymore, though. He was looking into the eyes of Maine. Tucker felt himself give a soft gasp. He was still in there. Maine looking right at him from behind eyes that weren't his. Wash had told Tucker that Maine's eyes had been blue, these new wild, black eyes weren't Maine's. But, was it at all possible, that Maine really was truly hiding behind those animistic eyes? The Meta's head turned suddenly and he yanked his hand back. Tucker turned as well but saw nothing.

"What?" Tucker looked back at the Meta. The Meta merely growled and ran off. Tucker grabbed his gun then hesitated. "Damn it." Tucker grumbled and ran after the Meta, careful not to trip over the roots or rocks. Tucker stopped after a few moments when he realized the Meta was nowhere in sight. Tucker sighed and looked around him. He didn't know where he was either. "I am a fucking idiot." Tucker sighed and turned in what he guessed was the direction he came from and started walking back. In the meantime he decided to go back to wondering if he could string Felix up by his toes, and how he would do it if he could.

After about an hour of walking later Tucker figured out that he wasn't heading in the right direction and sat down with an irritated sigh. He leaned his chin in his palm and looked around idly, not sure what to do now. He tensed when he heard footsteps behind him and instantly lept to his feet, gun in his hands. He grunted when it was yanked away from him and he was grabbed from behind, a knife held to his throat.

"Hey there, Tucker." Felix laughed and looked Tucker's gun over. "You really are way to easy to grab, ya know that?" Tucker spat in his direction and Felix scowled, but he decided to keep comments to himself. "Come on, let's get him back." Tucker felt something hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

AΩ

When Tucker awoke his arms were tied behind a tree and a gag was tied tightly around his mouth. Tucker counted to soldiers. There were eleven not including Locus, who was also there. Felix probably was back at the New Republic. Tucker suddenly panicked at the thought. Had he told them that they were dead? That the Federal Army killed them, so that they would hate them even more? Tucker hated Felix more now. That asshole would get what was coming to him. Maybe he should hang him up by his toes, even if it wouldn't work. Tucker was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Locus coming over, reaching into his belt for something. Tucker did his best to straighten up a bit and pull his legs up just in case. He glared at Locus.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. At least, not yet. We need your friends first." Tucker huffed and continued to glare. Locus sat down a few feet in front of Tucker. The two looked at each other a long moment before Locus looked away and pulled a cigarette out of his belt. Locus removed his helmet and set it beside him, pulling a lighter out as well. "So, Levernius." Tucker watched Locus idly light the cigarette and take a swig. Locus looked at Tucker with an almost bored expression. "Who was your friend back there? The one that killed my men." Tucker snickered and Locus seemed to be resisting a scowl. Locus pulled back the gag. "Answer me."

"He's the Meta, aka Agent Maine of Project Freelancer. And, friend? Dude, he was after _me_. He just happened to get pissed at you guys." Locus stared at Tucker silently a moment before taking another swig without a word. Tucker looked passed Locus. "And it looks like he still is." Locus whirled around and Tucker burst out laughing at the panicked reaction. "You fell for it! Oh, that's rich!" Locus turned back and glared angrily at Tucker. Locus flicked the cigarette so that it smacked Tucker in the face and put the gag back on, tying it even tighter as Tucker continued to laugh. Locus grabbed the cigarette and walked off. Tucker didn't stop laughing for a good minute or two, it had just been too funny to see someone like Locus panic like that. The Meta must have really freaked him out big time.

Tucker woke up with a start to find he had fallen asleep. It was a moment before he wondered what had woken him up and he looked around. Was that a fire? That was a lot of-Tucker was suddenly wide awake. He looked around at the fire that surrounded him as Locus and his men scattered, running to-and-fro while they looked for a way out. Tucker tugged on the ropes holding him and tried to free himself, but the knots weren't budging. Tucker looked around to find that the soldiers were gone, having left him behind. That didn't come as a surprise but Tucker still managed to make himself panic more when he saw he was alone here. Tucker pulled and yanked on his bonds, rubbing the back of his neck against the tree to try and wear out the knot on the gag. Tucker noted the warthog and that it would explode any moment, he tried harder. The gag gave way first. Tucker coughed at all the smoke.

"HELP! Anybody! Get me the fuck outta here!" Tucker coughed more after wasting the air he had and tugged more and more on his bonds. He felt them shift and a bit of hope rose up in him, but it was instantly shattered when he felt the heat grow stronger. He looked forward to find the flames rising higher and higher, and closer to him! Tucker pulled harder, bruising himself but he didn't care. "HELP!" Who the hell started this anyway? Fuck, it didn't matter! Tucker pulled harder and rubbed the bounds up against the tree in hopes that it might help. Tucker coughed more and more, his air running out quickly. So, this is how he was going to go out? No one would know he was here or-victory! Tucker pulled his arms away from their loose bounds and got to his feet.

Tucker couldn't find a gap in the flames. He turned to what looked to be the lowest of them and used the burning warthog to leap over the flames. He rammed right into a tree and fell to the ground. A searing pain was going through his side but he didn't have time to focus on that, he had to get out of here. Tucker forced himself to his legs, using the tree for balance, and began running again. The smoke and heat around him made Tucker feel like he was running through a small tube and that his lungs had caught fire like the forest had. He stumbled but righted himself and coughed heavily as he ran. Tucker felt like he could sense the falling tree before he saw it.

"Whoa!" he pulled up into a halt as the tree landed in front of him, the flames whipping him in the face. "Ah!" Tucker grit his teeth at the pain but made himself ignore it as he chose a new route out of the flames and kept running. Tucker spotted someone on the ground, struggling to get up as they coughed at the smoke. Tucker halted and grabbed their arm, pulling them to their feet with ease. "Come on!" They nodded and ran beside Tucker in the midst of the flames that threatened to engulf them. Tucker didn't stop forcing his legs to run, making sure the person wasn't left behind and stayed beside him. They were struggling but still managed to keep up.

"This way!" Tucker felt them grab his wrist and tug him to the left. Tucker didn't question it and followed them into another path that the flames hadn't yet quite engulfed yet. Tucker coughed heavier but kept his legs moving beside the other person who hadn't let go of his wrist. Tucker felt like he should look back but he didn't, he knew that if he did he would just panic more. Tucker's eyes widened when he saw the cliff edge and his feet started to halt. "Keep going, we'll be fine!" Tucker kept his legs moving and gulped. Even if this person was on the opposite team, they wouldn't endanger themselves too just to kill him. That would be stupid. Tucker allowed himself a glance back at the flames and decided that he couldn't go back anyway, then looked forward. They both reached the edge and lept into the air, Tucker felt his wrist released as they fell. When Tucker hit the water his muscles seemed to give out and he couldn't make himself swim upwards towards the air. The last thing he remembered was an arm wrapping around him and pulling him upwards.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Also, cliffhanger ftw! XP I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. Rescue

**I had this chapter out PDQ. Enjoy~**

* * *

When Tucker awoke he was lying on the dirt, the tide of the water coming up and softly brushing up against his face. Tucker didn't move for the longest time, recounting the fire and relishing in the feeling of the cool water on his worn muscles. Tucker shifted and looked around for his running partner. It didn't take long since they were lying right next to him, having collapsed after dragging him from the lake. Felix. Tucker froze. Felix had saved his life from the flames and the water that had almost drowned him. Tucker sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, pushing himself up so he was sitting up in the dirt. He took some water in his hand and used it to wipe his face, wincing when he touched the right side. Tucker stared down at himself in the water, spotting the burn where the flame from the tree had hit him. Tucker sighed and tilted his face so he could see it better in his reflection.

"Makes you look badass." Tucker looked over at Felix, who was slowly waking up and starting to move. Tucker took the comment as a temporary truce. They were too tired to fight anyway. Tucker nodded and looked back at the water. Felix didn't make any more comments as he sat up and looked at the water with Tucker. Felix looked up. "Damn." Tucker looked up to see the smoke rising from what had once been flame. Neither one spoke as they watched it rise and rise, neither sure if the fire was still going on elsewhere or not. Tucker wondered if it had reached the others and if it had, did they get away? "Thank you." Tucker looked over. "For stopping and pulling me up. You didn't have to. I mean, I know you couldn't tell it was me, but, you still didn't have to." Tucker gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm not that much of an asshole." Felix chuckled too, then the two fell into silence. Tucker sighed and got to his feet, his muscles wavered under his weight but he ignored them and stood anyway. "We should get moving, somewhere. We're sitting ducks here and people will probably shoot and wonder which side we were on later." Felix nodded and got to his feet. He stumbled forward and Tucker flinched forward in case he needed to be caught, but he didn't. "Come on." They two turned and headed away from the shore and into the trees that lined up around the lake. When they entered the forest they turned to each other, nodded and went their separate ways.

After walking for awhile Tucker finally felt the whole extent that all the running had done. His muscles ached and he started to feel the bruises from when he had rammed into that tree and fallen, on rocks? Maybe, he wasn't sure. Tucker finally had to sit down and he groaned in pain. Tucker took his shirt off so he could look the damage over. His left ribs hurt when touched, they were probably bruised, they were the ones that rammed into the tree. The skin over his ribs had some cuts and was badly scraped, Tucker sighed heavily and checked his other side. His ribs were fine but his right arm was more scratched up than his left side and stung terribly. Then of course there was the burn on his face and he hadn't even checked his legs yet, but judging by how badly they hurt it wasn't good.

Tucker put his shirt back on and got to his feet again. He grabbed the first large stick he could find and used it to help keep him balanced and on his feet. He kept walking and walking, knowing that if he stopped he could be captured or maybe he would just never get back up again. He was dehydrated, he should have drunk some water from the lake while he was there, but no, that water wasn't clean enough to be safe for drinking. Tucker went back to imagining ways to torture Felix, but after he had saved his life that lost its flavor, so Tucker used his ideas on Locus instead. This helped pass time quite a bit but as Tucker kept walking his legs were getting more and more worn.

When his legs gave out Tucker had been walking over a huge tangle of roots from the trees around him, roots that were curved over rocks and hard ground in search for water and dirt. He had been stumbling for quite some time now and when his stick got caught between the roots and he fell forward, he couldn't find the strength to get back up. Tucker rolled over onto his back and stared upwards at the leaves, willing himself to stay awake. _The longer you stay awake, the longer you stay alive_ Wash had told him. Tucker didn't know why he was trying to stay alive, who was going to stumble by and spot him anyway? Shouldn't he just die and get it over with? Tucker sighed and closed his eyes. He was going to die here. But a soft growl told him otherwise. Tucker open his eyes and stared upward into those stallion eyes and messy, wolf-like hair.

"Hey, big guy." Tucker managed a weak smile and coughed. The Meta scowled and rounded to kneel in front of Tucker. He took Tucker's hand as he had before, their hands pressed together in a comparison like manner. The Meta stared at Tucker, who smiled and figured the Meta probably saw it as a sign of trust perhaps. The Meta grunted and removed his hand. He slipped his left arm under Tucker's knees and his right arm under Tucker's left and across his shoulder blades. Tucker wrapped his left arm over the Meta's shoulder and hung on tight as the Meta got to his feet. "Thanks." The Meta growled and took off running. Tucker hoped he would get wherever they were going soon. Suddenly, the Meta just stopped all at once and Tucker thought he might fall from his grip, but he didn't.

The Meta gave a soft growl and walked forward. Darkness covered him and for a second Tucker thought he had passed out, but he figured out that they were just in a cave. The Meta knelt down and set Tucker down on some rocks, then left. Tucker forced his eyes to remain open, there was at least a little bit of hope now so he wouldn't let himself rest. When the Meta came back Tucker didn't move when he sat right down next to him, something in his hands. The Meta helped Tucker sit up and carefully tilted his head back, helping him drink the water. Tucker drank it thankfully and knew better than to complain when it was taken, too much could kill him.

"Thank you," Tucker whispered, his voice sounded much better but his throat still stung. The Meta nodded and gave a soft growl. Tucker gave a tiny chuckle. "Not a monster." The Meta tilted his head but didn't growl again. He waited a few moments before letting Tucker drink again. This went on for quite some time, they would sit in silence and every so often Tucker was allowed to have more water. After Tucker had his fill on water the Meta took a look at his injuries. Tucker had to stand up for this and he thankfully managed it without a hassle. The Meta wrapped up his right arm and his torso, then took a look at the burn on face. He merely grunted and left it alone, Tucker took the cue and sat down. Tucker leaned back and watched the Meta leave the cave, leaving Tucker a pistol just in case. Tucker yawned and leaned his head back, it was moments before he was asleep again.

* * *

**And that's a wrap~  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	4. Whip

**And here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

When Tucker woke up it was to the Meta growling anxiously and shaking him. Tucker groaned and sat up, rubbing his face and grumbling something. The Meta gave him another strong shake and Tucker shoved him off, looking up at him. He looked worried. Tucker shook his head to clear it and his brain woke up with his body. He could hear gunshots and yelling, arguing probably, and it was getting louder. That meant it was getting closer! Tucker lept to his feet and pulled his combat boots on. The Meta nodded approvingly and a SMG and a large knife. Tucker tied his second boot and hoisted his DMR against his shoulder. He nodded to the Meta and they ran out of the cave. Tucker froze at the sight before him. Wash and Carolina screaming orders to the Reds and Blues, Locus up on a rock wall with a sniper rifle and Felix at the front, leading the ground attack.

"WASH!" Tucker called and the ex-freelancer turned to see him, eyebrows going up in surprise. Tucker tried to say something else but words were taken from him when the Meta yanked him by the arm, a sniper shot missing him by inches. The Meta growled and Tucker, with one last beckoning glance at Wash, followed him up into the trees. The Meta ran ahead and through the trees, Tucker limping behind. "Come on Tuck, you got this man." Tucker took in a deep breath and forced his legs faster so he could keep up. His legs stung and his head throbbed at the sudden exertion but he kept going, knowing that it was keep up or die at this point. The Meta slowed down and took a sharp turn into a river, running along it. "You have got to be kidding me." Tucker lept into the water. "Cold, cold, cold!" He ran after the Meta, trying to keep his balance on the slippery rocks underneath him. The Meta glanced back at Tucker and lept out of the river. Tucker lept out after him and ran, glancing back to see if they had been followed.

Tucker yelped as something wrapped around his throat, stinging his skin and attaching like a clamp. Tucker looked around and spotted the Meta, roaring in pain with some sort of electrical rope attached onto his neck, much like Tucker's. Tucker grabbed onto the rope and pulled, another rope latching onto his left wrist and yanking so hard that it pulled his shoulder out of joint. Tucker cried out in pain but continued to stay on his feet, Tucker felt another rope latch onto his right wrist and the two were pulled together. Tucker pulled against it but they didn't budge. He reached up with his attached hands and pulled on the rope that held onto his neck, but the soldier at the other end pulled hard and Tucker stumbled forward. One last rope latched around his ankles and he was pulled to the ground, bound by the wrist, ankles and one around his neck. Tucker shifted to see the Meta, who was still roaring angrily.

The Meta grabbed onto the rope that held his neck and pulled, yanking a soldier holding it forward. Two other electric ropes attached around the Meta's throat and sent a powerful shock through him, the Meta roared in pain and another electric rope grabbed his right wrist. Another one wrapped around the other wrist and the two connected like Tucker's had. Tucker struggled against his bonds, crying out when an electrical shock was sent through him that made him twitch. The Meta roared angrily and snarled at the soldiers, who all flinched away in fear. Four electric ropes wrapped around the Meta's legs and pulled, forcing him to the ground. The Meta struggled and pulled a few soldiers down, a shock was sent through him and the Meta roared in pain. Tucker frowned and glared at them all. Felix laughed and Tucker felt his stomach churn at the sound, all of his hatred back in an instant.

"Catch of the day. Lookie here Locus, we finally caught him," Felix said in a singsong voice, a few soldiers agreeing with him. "And his little friend too." A few soldiers laughed and Tucker struggled against the bonds, getting another shock as punishment. The Meta pulled on their electric ropes with a snarl, only to be subdued when they sent another even more powerful shock through him that sent him collapsing on the ground again. Locus walked over and Tucker felt his body go cold as he knelt down by the Meta and looked him over. He chuckled darkly and looked over at Felix.

"Quite a prize Felix, maybe we'll get paid double." Felix let out a pleased whistle at that and the soldiers sent another shock through to the Meta. Locus grabbed the Meta's chin, tilting it back and forth as though examining an animal. Tucker felt his blood run cold. The Meta barred his teeth and snapped them at Locus, who scowled and stood. "Muzzle him with something." Felix pulled something metal out of his pouch, it had a chain on it that attached in the back, he waved it again. "Perfect." Felix smirked and wrapped it around the Meta's mouth, he tapped it and it started to glow, then molded perfectly to the Meta's face. The Meta shook his head as though in pain, then yelped when Locus hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. "Come on, hurry it up." Felix nodded sharply. Tucker struggled and looked at the Meta sadly, crying out again when another shock went through him.

"Come on, you big brute," Felix snapped. The ropes around the Meta's legs disappeared. Six attached to the bound on his wrists, an extra one around his throat and two around his torso. "Up you two come." Tucker felt his legs freed and two ropes attached to his wrists, two around his torso and an extra around his throat. The soldiers all pulled on their ropes, pulling the them to their feet. The Meta snarled and thrashed. "One, two, three!" On three the ropes all glowed and shocked the Meta, he roared in pain and glared at them all. "You want another one?" The Meta pulled, knocking a few over. "Fuck! We need more hands over here!" A few more soldiers ran over and grabbed onto the ropes, pulling. Locus looked over.

"I've seen enough." Locus walked back from around the warthog, carrying some sort of handle in his hand. Tucker felt his body run cold when he saw a whip appear from the handle. A very long, glowing, energy whip that hummed with life. Locus yanked it back, then whipped it forward. With an ugly _THRASH!_ it landed on the Meta's armor and went right through it, burning the skin underneath. "Stand down!" The Meta roared and pulled harder, snarling at Locus with a challenge. "Very well." Locus pressed a button and spikes appeared on the whip. He yanked it back and whipped it forward again, the tip of it hitting the Meta's face. The Meta roared in pain and snarled angrily.

"Leave him alone!" Tucker yelled. Locus turned to him and glared. Tucker watched as he raised the whip and hit him with it, sending him to the ground with one thrash. Tucker felt his arm sting as though it were on fire and it twitched from the pain, he could feel blood trickling down his side. He glared at Locus, who whipped the Meta again. Again and again Locus hit the Meta with his whip, burning his armor and scaring his skin. Tucker had gotten back on his feet. "I said leave him alone you brute!" The response was another whip lash that went across Tucker's chest. Tucker cried out and the Meta roared in anger, another lash and another and another. "Stop it!"

Another lash at Tucker, right across the face. Tucker screamed in agony and fell to the ground, not sure if he could ever get up again. His face burned. More lashes, more roaring. Then silence. Tucker forced open his eyes and looked over. His vision was blurry but he could see. The Meta was on his knees, panting heavily with the ropes still attached to him and Locus's whip resting on the ground with blood and bits of armor covering it. Locus wiped some blood from his visor and Tucker cringed.

"Anymore outbursts, private Tucker?" Locus said coldly. Tucker glared at him, panting himself. "I didn't-" Everyone watched as Tucker got to his feet, gritting his teeth until he finally got to his feet and stood looking Locus through the visor. No one moved and no one spoke, looking between the two. The defiance was clear in how Tucker stood and how he looked at Locus, not backing down. Locus was the first to move, taking calculated steps towards Tucker and making each step speak volumes. Tucker inclined his head and narrowed his eyes more, defying Locus' silent command to stand down. Finally, they stood only a few paces apart.

"You know what you're good at, Locus? Picking on the little guy, the weak kid. You attacked a planet in the middle of nowhere with no help, no hope, one that was already suffering. You wouldn't dare do this to any other planet, would you? No, of course not. Because you're a coward. You wouldn't go near the Meta until someone else had brought him down, and you didn't even get _close_ to him, you had to stand fifteen feet away and let the whip do the work. You're a coward, Locus! A coward!" Tucker spat at him, getting him right in the visor, and everyone gave a quiet gasp. "Lonely, cowardly, and weak! And that's all you'll ever-" _CRACK!_ Pain. So much of it. All the way up his stomach, across chest and into his head. The ground was the only thing that caught him when he fell. Tucker heard something, loud and angry. Screaming. Yelling. Tucker tried to roll over and see, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. Tucker coughed and he coughed up something warm, something that he knew was bad to cough up but he couldn't remember the name.

_"Tucker!"_ Caboose? Tucker tried to say his name but couldn't. Tucker heard the Meta roar and more gunshots. Someone grabbed his head, moved it and Tucker felt same for some reason, as if the person holding him would protect him. _"Tucker, don't go! Please, don't go!"_ Caboose was crying. For him? _"Don't leave me! Help! Somebody help, please!"_ Tucker tried to open his mouth, to say something, but only blood came out. _"WASH! Washington! Hang on, Tucker, just hang on!"_ Footsteps. Running. The guns had stopped, the roaring was gone. Someone took him and picked him up. Talking, arguing. Lots of yelling. _Help. Please somebody help me._ Tucker opened his mouth to speak again. He didn't know what he said. It hadn't mattered. It was gone.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I make no promises, for Tucker, the next chapter or otherwise.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	5. Understanding

**And a really long chapter for all! Over 3,000 words to make up for the wait. Also, questions down below, please answer. Enjoy~**

* * *

They had gotten out of there as quickly as they could, hoping that Tucker would make it to the campsite so they could heal him. The Meta carried Tucker easily, which helped a great deal. When they finally got there everyone watched as Wash and Carolina tried to make due with what they had, which wasn't much and there was no way it was going to be enough. The Meta had laid Tucker down on the ground and was growling impatiently, getting everyone to be even more anxious. Wash turned and glared at the Meta, who glared right back. But before they could shout all three freelancers were on their feet with their guns pointing at someone who had just come out of the trees.

"Hey, easy, I just came to bring you this." Felix held out a med. kit that he was holding in his arms. "Tucker saved my life awhile ago, I owe him. Just, take this and tell him that we're even now, ok?" They all looked at him with unsure looks. "Have you AI scan it or something, will ya?" Carolina nodded and Church appeared in front of the case, scanning it over then nodding in approval. "Great. Here." The Meta grabbed the kit with a growl and Felix gave him a salute. "See ya." Then he was gone. They didn't pause to wonder about what Felix had said, they opened the med. kit and got right to work on fixing Tucker.

"Will he make it?" Wash glanced over at Caboose, who was curled up in a tight ball and staring at Tucker in fear. He didn't know what to tell the young soldier, he wanted to tell him that he would be but he didn't want to lie at the same time, because Wash couldn't promise anything right now. Wash watched as the Meta walked over to Caboose and sat next to him, he growled and put an arm around him. Caboose didn't question it as he leaned against him, the others stared in fear a moment before sharing thoughtful looks. Wash smiled faintly.

"He says, that we'll do all we can do, I promise," Wash told him and went back to work. Caboose nodded and sat there, watching Tucker's shallow breathing and praying to any god that he would please let him live.

AΩ

"Hey, he's waking up!" Tucker winced as a harsh light hit his eyes when he opened them and he groaned, shaking his head back and forth slowly to try and clear the haze that seemed to cover him. "Take it easy, you barely pulled through. Just try to breathe, ok?" Tucker stopped tossing his head and took in deep, even breaths. Slowly but surely the light started to dim and he could make out shapes, people were standing around him and looking down. "Sit up, nice and easy." Tucker felt two hands, one on his back and one on his chest, slowly help him to sit up. Tucker winced a bit but went through with it. He felt himself leaned up against something. "That's it."

"What hit me?" Tucker mumbled out, looking around now that he could see. The Meta stood to his left with his arms crossed, staring down at Tucker with a frown of concern and worry. The Reds stood a little farther away, looking at him with looks of relief, even Sarge even though his was less potent. Wash and Carolina were kneeling on his right, Church hovering over Carolina's shoulder. Tucker felt what he was resting against shift and assumed that it must be Caboose.

"Locus did," Wash informed him. "He hit you quite a few times with that energy whip of his, the last strike really did you in though." Tucker nodded in understand and winced. He looked down at himself, holding his hands out in front of him. "We did what we could." His chest and stomach were all bandaged up, the bandages were clean ones and were probably just recently replaced. His right arm was wrapped up as well and as he started to move Tucker felt a wrap on his face. He slowly reached up and tapped it. It wrapped around his forehead and over most of the right side of his face, including his eye. He looked at Wash. "Yeah, he, got you in the eye. I'm sorry." Tucker gave a short laugh.

"Well, just makes me more like him, huh, Wash?" Carolina flinched and her head turned to look at Wash, who was smiling weakly back at Tucker without a response. Wash knew that right after he woke from a nightmare he was dazed and he almost always confused Tucker with York. Tucker decided to change subject. "Can I walk?" Wash nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but why don't you just rest for a little bit longer, ok? You just got up." Tucker nodded at Wash's command and they others walked away, leaving him with Caboose. Tucker shifted a bit and turned his head to look at him, frowning when he saw tears.

"Caboose?" The blue soldier looked at Tucker and smiled despite the tears. "You ok?" Caboose nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just really glad you made it, Tucker. We came so close to losing you a lot." Tucker was taken aback by the truth in Caboose's tone and the look in his eye that told Tucker he really meant it. "I will have to thank Felix later. He gave us the med. kit. He said that you're even now." Tucker blinked and stared forward. But they were already even, Felix saved him from drowning. Did he think that didn't count? No, they had discussed it on the beach. Tucker shrugged it off and just smiled at Caboose.

"Good to know," he stated and turned to look at everyone else. The Meta was talking to Wash, who seemed to understand his strange growls, while Carolina tried to get the others to pack up effectively. Only Sarge and Simmons were doing anything. Tucker really hoped that he'd be able to walk soon. If there were ambushed he'd be dead weight to them. He sighed a bit. Tucker looked up as the Meta came over and knelt down. "Hey big guy, you ok?" Tucker smiled. The Meta nodded with a tiny smile of his own. "Good. Thanks for all your help, by the way. I would have died long before this if it wasn't for you. Dehydration for starters." The Meta chuckled and nodded.

"You helped Tucker?" The Meta nodded at Caboose's question. "Oh, I did not know that. Thank you." The Meta gave a soft growl and nodded again. Carolina called him over and the Meta stood, then walked away with a small wave. "See ya. I didn't know you two were friends." Tucker shrugged.

"I didn't either." Caboose tilted his head, confused. Tucker chuckled. "See, I didn't really think we were friends, I just figured he didn't remember me or something and if he had remembered he would have killed me. But, yeah, I guess we are friends." Caboose nodded slowly, clearly not really getting it but pretending too. Tucker shook his head lightly. "Never mind Caboose, it's not important." Caboose nodded again and smiled. Tucker turned to the others and sighed. Hopefully he would be up and about soon.

AΩ

It wasn't long before Tucker got his wish and he was up and walking, most of his bandages still had to stay on though and he couldn't lift heavy things, but that was ok. Caboose wouldn't stop following him around and that got annoying, but Wash would always call him over to talk so Tucker could have a break. Walking hurt a lot but Tucker was determined to keep up, he refused to be dead weight. Wash could see that Tucker was struggling but knew better than to interfere with his pride on the line. Tucker hated being looked down upon or pitied in any way. So, Wash watched him struggled with a frown of concern on his face and worry in his eyes.

The others had excepted the Meta once they saw he wasn't going to kill them, so he decided to stick around and traveled with them. They all certainly felt safer with the Meta around, he could take on an army by himself. But none of them knew how glad he was to be around them, to finally have some company of any sort that didn't keep staring at him like he would eat them at any second. The Meta mostly talked to Wash, seeing as he was the only one that could understand him, and sometimes Wash would translate between him and someone else.

They kept moving and life went back to as normal as they could get, it was good.

After three days Tucker was able to remove his bandages, but he had to wait a bit longer for his head wrap to be taken off. The next day Wash watched silently as Tucker walked off from the camp site to the river, carrying his DMR with him. Wash sighed and didn't say anything, glancing at Carolina to see that she agreed with him, if the look on her face was an indicator. When Tucker reached the lake he sat down by the edge and reached up, slowly and carefully removing his bandages. When he did the sight made him cringe in a mix of disgust and pity, then despair when with a shock he remembered that he was looking at himself.

His right eye was glazed over and unmoving, the scar going over it hadn't quite lost its swelling yet. The scar curved up over his brow and across his forehead, stopping a few inches above his nose. The other part of the scar curved down his cheek all the way to his chin, stopping there. Tucker swallowed and slowly took his shirt off to show the rest of it to himself. The rest of the scar came right above the left side of his chest, right over his heart, going all the way down to his stomach. Another scar went over the right side of his chest, connecting with the other scar in the middle of his stomach. The scars were an ugly deep, dark pink color, leaving Tucker looking like someone had cut him open. Made him think of Grif and Simmons. Grif was a meat puzzle and Simmons was a cyborg, maybe they could understand what Tucker was feeling now.

Tucker had never exactly been what a lot of people would call good looking. His dark, tanned skin was unevenly shaded and his chocolate brown eyes blended in with it blandly, his hair was a light brown, almost blond, but still brown like the rest of him. But this just made it all worse. For once Tucker didn't think about girls or anything like that, all he could think about was if he ever went home what anyone else would think. He probably would never get home anyway, not that it made him feel any better of course. His sight was a huge loss too, he couldn't see at all on his right side and that was a terrible blind spot that could get him killed. Tucker instantly turned to the right, half expecting to find someone sneaking up on him. There was a soft growl and Tucker looked back down at the water.

"Hey, Meta," he mumbled. The Meta nodded sharply and sat on Tucker's left side, turning to look at him. He grunted and Tucker sighed, turning to look at him so he could get a good look. The Meta looked him over with a frown, he gave an animistic snort and tilted his head to show Tucker the scars on his throat. Tucker bent his head to see them. The scars crissed and crossed in an ugly fashion that made Tucker want to puke in sympathy of the pain he must have gone through to get them. The Meta lowered his head and looked at Tucker with a piercing gaze, and if trying to will him to say something. Tucker sighed and turned back to look at the water. "I'm dead weight at this point. I can't even walk straight and I can't see out of my right eye." Tucker sighed and shook his head softly. "I can't help them, and I should be."

There was a long silence after that, neither one having anything else to say. Tucker sat there trying to remember what had happened that day, but all he could remember was lots of yelling and pain. So much pain. The Meta stared at him, wanting so much to be able to say words, any at all. He wanted to help him, he wanted to be able to do something to help. But he couldn't. Or maybe he could do something, without speaking. Sometimes being a mute was a good thing, taught him new was to communicate what he wanted to say. The Meta hesitated but reached back and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside. He growled, a commanding growl. Tucker hesitated but turned his head, eyes widening at the sight before him.

The Meta had scars covering practically every inch of his chest, old scars and new scars. Knife wounds, bullet wounds, burn wounds, pieces of metal melded into skin and words carved into his flesh. A few marks seemed put there on purpose, perhaps self harm or some form of torture. The words _We Are the Meta_ were written upside-down on his stomach, other words carved were lost behind the many scars that covered him. The Meta twisted so Tucker could see his back. Whip marks, _energy_ whip marks. Old ones from behind and new ones from Locus. The Meta turned to face Tucker and the two shared a strong gaze, no gaze could ever be stronger. Not one of brothers, sisters, lovers, friends or even the look a mother gives her newborn baby. No, the gaze shared between two beings who understand each others pain fully, who empathize and sympathize and wish to cleanse each others marks and pains, that is the strongest gaze that can ever be held between two souls.

The next thing either of them knew they were hugging, tightly and desperately, to each other. Latching onto the understand they had felt in that gaze, wanting to cure each other of the horrors they had seen and the horrors they were going to face in the future. And they cried. The cried for each other, for themselves, for everything they knew and that they didn't know the other had seen and for all those many years they kept their tears penned in. Tucker felt like his ribs might be crushed under the pressure but it didn't seem to bother him, he didn't care. Neither of them cared at this point. It was awhile before they found their composure and released one another, just looking at each other. Tucker gave a tiny smile in thanks and the Meta smiled back.

"Thank you," Tucker said softly, "Maine." He perked up at this and looked at Tucker, as if asking a question. Tucker smiled. "Yeah. We're totally buds." The two fist bumped, Tucker shaking his hand in pain and glaring at the ex-freelancer when he laughed. "Not funny." Tucker grabbed his shirt and put it back on, Maine following suit. "Come on, let's head back before they think we've died or something." Tucker got to his feet, grabbing his gun. The Meta growled and got to his own feet. "Oh shut up, you're fine." Tucker froze and whirled around in surprise, eyes wide. "How-I understood you!" Maine grinned and patted him on the shoulder. Growling with a shrug and an expression that Tucker read instantly and easily.

_Growling isn't a language. But the body speaks for itself._ Tucker grinned.

"Ha, bow chicka bow wow!" Maine rolled his eyes and cupped Tucker gently over the head before heading back. "What? Come on, that was perfect! Hey, wait up!" Tucker jogged after Maine. The giant rolled his eyes with a soft smile, looking down at Tucker as he came up on his right side. Tucker tilted his head. "But, wait, I wasn't looking at you." They entered the camp, Carolina was arguing with Sarge yet again, Grif was napping with Simmons sitting beside him reading something and Wash was looking at a map. Caboose was who knows where. Maine shrugged.

_Maybe I'm telepathic and I can only share thoughts with those I like_ Maine growled, Wash looked up from the map he had stolen in confusion. Tucker rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Yeah, right. Telepathic, phffft, what a joke. Wait, you like me?" Maine rolled his eyes and shoved Tucker in the face with a snarl, just a normal snarl. "Hey! Cut it out!" Wash tilted his head.

"A telepath?" Wash asked. Sarge instantly put his hands on his head, getting Carolina to stop yelling in confusion. "Come on Maine, I don't buy that." Maine scowled and folded his arms.

_But it's the only thing that makes sense!_ he protested with a growl.

"You aren't a telepath!" Wash and Tucker both shouted, everyone turned and they two stared at each other in shock while Maine laughed. They glared at him.

"It's weird, I'll admit, but you're not telepathic, Maine!" Wash snapped. Maine shrugged and walked off, sitting by himself and closing his eyes. Wash turned to Tucker, everyone else going back to whatever it was they had been doing before. "You two have a bonding moment or something?" Tucker shrugged and looked at the map.

"Yeah. Something like that." _CRASH!_

"CABOOSE!"

"Tucker did it!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! And yes, unexplained understanding of Maine. I know it makes no sense and I don't care, that was the whole joke. ANYWAY! I have two questions for you guys, two very important questions;  
**

**1) Why do you think Felix helped them? (Sinister, helpful or something else entirely? [trying to get outside ideas before I choose])  
2) What is your OTP? (gay, lesbian or straight, doesn't matter. The one with the most answered will be featured in this story)**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~  
**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
